The present application generally relates to devices for locking and unlocking a locking pin of a vehicle component, especially of a backrest of a motor vehicle seat.
Modern seating arrangements in vehicles, especially in motor vehicles, should have good comfort properties and a high degree of flexibility. For example, a user should be able to increase, with few handles and easily, the available loading volume of a motor vehicle by folding the seating arrangement up. In the case of folding seating arrangements, a securely locked seating arrangement is desirable. It is further desirable to provide a securely locking seating arrangement after the seating arrangement has been returned to its initial state, so that in the event of an accident, the crash loads occurring are able to be absorbed by the seat locks.